


a swell of pride and joy (and some annoyance)

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is Bisexual, F/M/M, Fluff, Hnnnng so dang cute, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Three-person marriage, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Writember Day 20 - "Heavy"Elena Andino-Miles was heavily pregnant. She was at that stage where it didn't feel amazing and magical anymore. She was tired of it. She was ready for it to end.(based off the lovely polyship-verse created byfireinmyveins)





	a swell of pride and joy (and some annoyance)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my love let's go (it'll be you and me against the odds)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661212) by [fireinmyveins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins). 



Elena Andino-Miles was heavily pregnant. She was at that stage where it didn't feel amazing and magical anymore. She was tired of it. She was ready for it to end.

Gavin and Bill were both excited and anxious for the upcoming birth of their child. Bill was more on the anxious side. Ever since month eight, he never wanted to be more than a couple rooms away from his wife. Whenever he saw Lena grimace and shift her sitting position, he offered to rub her back or bring her an extra pillow or anything else to make her more comfortable.

Gavin helped out as well, of course, but in less acute ways. He volunteered to make dinner for the trio almost every night when he wasn't out on field work. He stocked their home with all manner of supplies, enough bottles and diapers and clothes to last little Desmond for several months at least. Not to say that Gavin didn't also provide backrubs, but usually Bill already had that covered. And Bill had done his share of prepping the nursery too; he'd single-handedly built the crib and changing table, and worked with Gavin to paint them.

Anyway, Lena had been pregnant about two hundred and seventy-five days by now, and she declared she was "so goddamn ready to pop this boy out!"

"Easy, sweetheart, he'll come when he's ready," Bill said, continuing to knead her shoulders.

Lena sighed and leaned back into him. "I cannot take much more of this."

"Aw, yeah you can," Gavin said, coming to join them on the sofa. "You're strong as hell; it's not gonna kill ya to carry him for another, what, week or so tops?"

She sighed and ran fingers through her long frizzy hair. "Oh, but it's so annoying. I get very bored sitting around all the time, but he is so heavy now that sometimes I can't bear to get up and go out of the house."

"Enjoy your sitting-around time while you can," Gavin said. "We'll be chasing down a rowdy toddler before we know it."

"It won't be _that_ soon, Gavin," Bill said. "I think it's about two years before they start running."

"Ah, he's kicking again." Lena laughed softly and pressed her hands to the top of her belly.

"Real active one," Gavin said, placing a hand between hers to feel the motion. "Maybe he'll be a physical prodigy, learn to walk and run early with all this practice he's getting in the womb!"

"Let's hope that he doesn't _need_ to know how to run until many years down the line," Bill said soberly.

Gavin shook his head. "Bill, Bill, Bill. Now is not the time to worry about Templar raids." He pulled one of Bill's hands from Lena's shoulder and kissed it briefly. "Right now is a wonderful time. We're safe, and happy, and expecting a _child_ ," he said this part with huge glee, eyes wide. "Any day now! A child! God, it's wonderful. How long has it been since the last Assassin baby was born? Three, four years?"

Bill warmed a bit from the touch of Gavin's lips, and from the sparkle in Gavin's eyes. "Right, Gav." He nodded and wrapped his arms around Lena. "It's a rare happiness she's blessing us with."

Lena snorted. "You are too mushy. And they say pregnant women are emotional." She pulled her husbands closer in. "Come here, share your warmth with me."

Bill spread his hand out, running it up under her loose shirt. "Have you felt anything starting to happen? Cramps, or-"

She cut him off. "No. Nothing that isn't the normal aches of his weight on my body." She moved her hands to meet each of theirs on either side of her belly. "The little corazón de melon kicks like he wants out, but I don't think he's getting out for another few days at least."

"Well, we'll wait patiently for him," Gavin said, and kissed her navel, and then leaned further over to kiss Bill too.


End file.
